


Stiles and Malia Take On Pups

by WolfPup1993



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coyote Pups, F/M, Protective Malia, domestic Stile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPup1993/pseuds/WolfPup1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Stiles and Malia take in some abandon coyote pups after their mother dies? I'll tell you what happens...Cuteness happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but for some reason the idea of Stiles being submissive and the damsel in distress in the Stalia relationship really intrigues me. I came up with this idea after the episode Time of Death. Specifically, when Malia spoons Stiles and we see how safe he feels around her and the distress he feels about her not being in bed with him that night. I started playing around with their relationship and threw in the coyote pups for good measure and BAM we have Stalia puppy goodness. Keep in mind this is my first fic so don't be cruel. I respect all constructive criticism but will not tolerate bad mouthing my ideas. This is my fic and I will write it how I want to. Enjoy guys. I hope you like it. :)

Stiles’ POV  
It at first started as any normal day, well, as normal as normal can be in Beacon Hills. A rouge werewolf had found it’s way into the territory and by default we were responsible for getting rid of it. Lydia and I were busy helping the pack navigate it’s next move while the others sniffed him out. I had just sent out a mass text to Scott telling him where I thought the bastard was heading next when Lydia got this look in her eye.  
“Stiles, we need to go. Now,” she said walking out the door with out checking to see if I was following her. Which don’t get me wrong, I was. I learned a long time ago to always trust Lydia when she had one of her feelings that something was wrong. This was no exception.  
Putting the Jeep in park, I finally took in my surroundings. Why the preserve?  
“Stiles!”  
I looked up and say her impatiently waiting for me to follow her. From a distance I could hear the howls of the pack as they fought to rouge wolf. I instinctively checked my pockets for the dose of wolves bane that I had remembered to grab in my haste to leave. When I was sure I had remembered it, I followed Lydia to the cause of her worry. About ten miles from where the Jeep was parked we finally found what we were looking for. A small den and a few feet from it a coyote.  
Without thinking I placed my body between Lydia and the animal. The coyote looked up at us before letting out a soft growl and then a whimper. That’s when I noticed the deep gash on the side of the coyote.  
“It’s hurt,” I said.  
“Which gives it more reason to hurt us,” said Lydia, “Coyotes tend to be aggressive when they are hurt and this one looks no different. Come on let’s go. I think there’s something wrong with one of the pack members.”  
“No. Wait a second.”  
I hesitantly stepped towards the coyote, backing up a little and baring my neck when it gave me a warning growl when I moved too fast. When I finally reached it, it had calmed down enough to allow me a closer look at the gash. It was deep. Too deep. Poor fellow wasn’t going to make it. Next thing I knew, it was licking my hand and it’s head was resting in my lap. I shakily ran my fingers through it’s fur, confident that it would not harm me.   
The coyote then lift it’s head from my lap to look in to my eyes. I remember reading that you should never look a wild beast in it’s eyes but for some reason I was drawn to the gaze. It reminded me of Malia. The first time we met her. While I was sure that this coyote wouldn’t turn into a naked human girl at the sound of Scott’s howl, I still couldn’t help but think out my girlfriend.  
The coyote let out a squeaky bark and suddenly I could hear several other squeaky but much softer barks coming from the den. Lydia looked alarmed but none the less stayed right where she was. A safe distance form both me and the coyote, and the den.  
“She has cubs,” she whispered. I looked down at the now panting coyote. She blinked once at me before leaning her head back down to my lap and took her last breath.   
“Is she…dead?”   
I nodded before rubbing the fur of the coyote one last time before getting up towards the den where I could still hear the pups crying out for their dead mother. My heart broke for the little guys.  
“Yea, she’s gone.”  
At that moment our pack showed up.  
“We got him,” boasted Scott as he wrapped an arm around Kira. I looked up to see Derek, Liam, and Malia sporting equally statisfied looks.   
“He had no pack,” said Derek, “An omega without a pack is dangerous. Especially when they’ve gone feral. You two shouldn't be out here.”  
Malia chose that moment to come towards me and bury her nose in my neck. Something I’ve come to learn via Scott as scent marking. She then paused in her actions to see the dead coyote not four feet away from us.  
“Stiles, what happened?” she asked as Derek and Scott sniffed the air for more coyotes.  
“Lydia had a feeling and it led us here. The omega you guys took down, I think was after her pups and she attacked him before you guys showed up. She didn’t survive the attack.” I said  
“What about the pups?” asked Kira worry evident on her face. I turned my head towards the den. Everyone followed my gaze before realization dawned on them.  
“There’s no other coyotes within miles of here,” said Derek, “They wouldn't have a prayer out here by themselves.”  
“What about Deaton?” asked Liam, “Couldn’t he take them in? Isn’t he a vet?”  
“For domestic animals. I don't think he’d appreciate us bringing in coyote pups.”  
“The wildlife rescue?” asked Kira helpfully  
“That might work. They’d never question a few kids hiking in the woods to discover a dead mama coyote and her pups.”  
“But there’s no hiking trail,” said Malia, “ They’d ask us what we were doing out in the woods and then what will we tell them? That we were hunting?”  
The cries of the pups seemed to intensify and I saw Malia wince a little at the sound.  
“Let’s just get these guys to Deaton,” said Scott helpfully, “They sound scared and I’d much rather make sure they’re ok before making any decisions.”  
Everyone agreed and for the next half hour we spent our time trying to get the pups out of the den. Liam and Scott went back to the Jeep for blankets, a flash light and to call Deaton while Malia, Kira, Lydia, Derek and I stayed with the pups. It was discovered that there were two pups inside the den and by the time Liam and Scott returned, Derek had already pulled out the first pup. He was a crying little mess and his eyes were shut but he quickly quieted down when placed in a blanket and held close to Malia’s chest. The second pup wasn’t nearly as vocal but she was a little squirmy. With Scott and Derek’s help I had her wrapped in the blanket close to my chest within minutes.   
“Let’s go,” said Scott as he led us back to the Jeep. I handed him my keys before settling in the back with Malia and Lydia and Liam joined Scott in the front. Derek followed us in his Toyota pick up after placing Scott’s motorcycle in the back. The pups remained surprisingly quiet on the ride to the clinic, they would occasionally poke their noses out to sniff us and try to find the other. Malia would let out a soft growl, almost like a purr, as the pups nuzzled into us. The boy one, would occasionally let out a whimper and nose at Malia’s chest. I then looked down at the little girl in my arms and found her doing the same thing.  
“They’re trying to nurse,” came Lydia’s voice. We turned to look at her. Encouraging her to continue but instead got Malia.  
“In the wild, coyote mates took turns feeding the young. The female by nursing and the male by regurgitating. The both did that when the pups get older though. “  
“Oh,” I said as thoughts of nursing and throwing up food I had just eaten flooded my mind. By then we had pulled up to the clinic so the thought quickly faded as Malia and I exited the Jeep and followed Scott to the back entrance. Derek had already gone in to warn Deaton about the pups, so by the time we had entered Deaton was ready for us.  
“All right. Let’s see what we have hear,” he said as he took the pup from me and looked her over. The pups cried at being taken away from us but before long they were returned to us as Deaton handed us two bottles mixed with formula for them. “They look very healthy. You guys did good by bringing them here. I assume you guys have a plan though.”  
“A plan?” asked Liam, “Yea we were planning on turning them over to the animal rescue place.”  
“I don’t think that will be necessary,” said Deaton, “By the looks of it the pups have already claimed Stiles and Malia as they’re pseudo parents and judging by the fit they through at being separated from them, the little ones wouldn’t stand a chance. They’d die of a broken heart twice.”  
“But we can’t raise them,” I said, “We don’t even know the first thing about raising coyote pups.”  
I stole a glance at Malia who looked equally as terrified as I did about raising pups. Heck we were only kids. We couldn’t be teenage parents. Not now.  
“You guys may not have much of a choice,” said Derek arms crossed over his chest. I looked down at the small pup nestled in my arms. She was lazily sucking her bottle and pause in her eating to yawn and curl tighter against me.   
Ah hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go on ahead and apologize for any....unwanted images that may pop up in your minds. To be far I figured I'd pay a little homage to episode 1 in season 4 when Malia mentioned hunting and eating the weak before leaving. So if you guys have any ill thoughts towards my usage in hunting and what to do with that hunt then please stop reading now and save yourselves the gore. As for those who are willing to go beyond this point, God speed. *fingers crossed*

Stiles' POV  
To say it was easy raising the pups would be an understatement. It was insanely hard. Once we got the pups settled in a basket in my room and filled Dad in on what was happening, it had been nothing short of caos. Malia and I were up at all hours of the night to bottle feed and had made the closet our sort of den since the pups cried when we weren’t around. We were lucky to finally be out of school but at the same time our pack was suffering. With both me and Malia at home with the pups, the pack had sort of become vulnerable. A few days after bringing the pups home I had convinced Malia that at least one of us should be out there when the pack needed help. She was apprehensive about leaving me alone with the pups, but after a little convincing she agreed. That’s how I found myself with a phone pressed to my ear, a laptop in my lap and balancing two bottles on the edge of the basket as I tried to help them find a witch recking havoc on Beacon Hills.  
“Scott, I’m telling you, her next move is the Nemeton. It’s the source of all power and it will make her stronger.”  
One of the pups, Charlie, had managed to find his way out of the basket and started nosing around for me. With a chuckle I picked him up by the scruff, the way Deaton had taught me to in order to mimic the mother, and placed him against my chest.  
His sister, Sissy, then started nosing around for her brother so I picked her up too and placed her next to him. It was crazy how dependent they were on each other. Where one went the other followed. If one was hungry the other would be too moments later. It was those moments when I wished that Malia didn't have to go to battle it out with the pack. Now though, in this moment, I was glad to have this bonding time with the pups. For some reason, being with them and holding them made me kind of excited about becoming a father one day. Maybe by then Malia and I would have some pups of our own. I smiled at the thought and looked down to see the pups snoozing against my chest. I let out a yawn. It was getting late and I had just gotten a text from Kira saying that they had defeated the witch and were on their way home. I replied with K before shutting down my laptop and curling up with the pups in the makeshift den.

******  
When I woke up it was to a warm hand shaking me awake and the soft yips of the pups. When I opened my eyes it was to Malia giving me a soft smile.  
“Hey,” she said. Both of the pups had gravitated to her and letting out happy barks at the sight of their mother.  
“Hey,” I replied, “What time is it?”  
“A little past noon.”  
I nodded at her and stretched. I looked down at the pups and noticed something extraordinary.  
“They opened their eyes,” I gasped picking up Charlie to examine him more closely before doing the same to Sissy.  
“They did. I noticed it this morning when I went to get their bottles. Soon they’ll be ready for meat.”  
She chose that moment to lean down to kiss me. It was amazing that every milestone of the pups was like an accomplishment on our part. Like the time the pups first managed to venture out of their den. They had been taking a nap wrapped in an old shirt of mine and Malia’s while I did some research for Scott. Kira and Liam had both been there while Scott, Derek and Malia sniffed out for our latest threat. It was Liam that had first noticed something was up, in fact he had sensed the pups waking up, but like me, could never had sensed what was about to happen next.  
“Awwww look at them,” squealed Kira as he bent down to allow Sissy to sniff her hand. Liam and I turned around to be met by the sight. I looked up to the closet/den to see Charlie not too far from his sister. Both pups had still had their ears bent and eyes closed. At this point they were only relying on scent. I quickly grabbed my phone and joined Kira on the floor. Holding out my hand I waited as the pups caught my scent and then proceeded to hobble towards me.  
I hit the record button on my phone. Determined to catch this on film for Malia.  
“Look honey. Our babies made it out of the den.”  
I hadn’t even realized that I was crying until I was handed a tissue by Liam. Malia had ran home as soon as she saw the video and hadn’t left my side or the pups for the entire day.   
Now seeing my pups with their eyes open for the first time and they’re ears erect, I was glad that she got to spend this experience with me and I knew that we would share many more as the pups grew.

*****  
Since the pups had opened their eyes, Malia and I thought that it would be a good idea to introduce the pups to life outside the house. However, Derek had informed us that having the pups outside in my backyard would cause some controversy with the neighbors so we opted to allow them to roam around the preserve under the watchful eye of us and the pack. Malia had run off into the woods to do some scouting while the rest of us kept watch over the pups. Scott, Liam and Derek were great at keeping the pups entertained with various twigs and scenting games; while Kira, Lydia and I sat back talking. Occasionally one of the pups would come near us and pull us into whatever game they were playing. In fact I was in the middle of wrestling with the pups when Malia came into my sight with a small rabbit.   
“What are you doing with that,” I asked her as I sat upright. The pups had already migrated to Malia and sniffing at the game she had caught.  
“Their teeth have come in,” she said matter of factly.  
“Well yea but what does the rabbit have to do with….oh”  
Malia nodded before she took a big bite out of the animal and proceeded to chew. Kira, Lydia, Liam, Scott and I all made a face at the sight. I actually gagged at the sight. Derek, however, didn’t look phased by it; remaining stoic as ever when presented with something others would find barbaric. I actually had to turn away when she then spit it back out and presented the chewed meat to our cubs.  
“When coyote pups reach a certain age, their parents will regurgitate their food for the pups,” exclaimed Derek, “Their teeth aren't really equipped to tear and chew their food just yet.”  
“Yea I don’t think I’m gonna be doing that any time soon.”  
The pups scented the food for a moment before glancing at me and sniffing it again. Malia had then taken part of the chewed meat and held it out towards the pups. Sissy sneezed when presented with the meat but it was Charlie that became adventurous and licked it. After smacking his snout a few times he seem to deem the chew concoction to be worthy to eat and began to go to town on it. That looked to be encouragement for Sissy who soon joined her brother in eating the chewed up mess of the rabbit.  
“Looks like they got solids down,” muttered Lydia in disgust. I nodded at her as I watched my pups eat and stole a glance at Malia who seemed pleased with herself. Little did I know that Malia would then come in the next day with a whole deer freshly caught. As soon as the shock wore off, I got to work cleaning it with Dad and then handed her half of it to put in the meat grinder for the pups while I set about making our dinner with the other half. Later that night as the pups snoozed in their den, I allowed her to embrace me. I allowed myself to feel safe in her arms, knowing that our pups and myself would be well taken care of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Hope you guys have enjoyed the story.

Stiles' POV  
Summer came and went and with it came the beginning of fall. The pups had grown in size and had become too big for the small closet and, by default, to big to be in the house. Dad built a big fence for Charlie and Sissy in our yard (much to the dismay of our neighbors) for them to play in and had even provided them with a sort of den to lay in at night. Malia and I prided ourselves with the growth of our pups. However, we knew that soon we would have to release them into the wild soon enough. They had begun to show their wild side by growling at each other and killed a squirrel the other day. It also didn't help that we got daily complaints from the neighbors about their excessive howling. Needless to say the pups were ready to leave the den.  
“Deaton called,” said Scott as I threw Charlie and Sissy a hunk of deer meat, “He’ll bring the cages to transport them into the wild.”  
“Great,” I said.  
“Hey. Is everything ok?”  
“Yea man.” “Then why did your heart beat stutter?”  
I sighed. Leave it to Scotty to tell when I was lying.  
“I guess I’m just nervous about letting them go.”  
Scott gave me a soft smile before pulling me in a hug. I held on to him, willing the tears to not fall. I knew that they had to go. They were wild animals and deserve to be set free, but it still didn’t stop the feeling of dread to over come me. Charlie and Sissy were practically my babies and I didn’t want to see them go. I suppose this is normal for every parent. At least that’s what my dad told me.  
“They’ll be fine. You and Malia have raised them as well as any coyote. They got the care they needed as pups and now it’s time for them to leave. They’ll be ok, Stiles.”  
I sniffed as I hugged my best friend tighter. He was right. Malia and I made sure to treat them as if we were coyotes ourselves. Well, me more so than her. Malia was a natural and I had spent my fair share at learning the ways of the coyote as much as the pups had. Still, though, I was nervous about letting them go.  
That night as Malia and I lay side by side, neither one of us sleeping, we listened to the sounds of Charlie and Sissy howling and allowed ourselves this last night with our pups.

******

“Here we go,” said Deaton as he opened Charlie’s cage. Malia and I watched from the side with the rest of the pack minus Scott who was standing next to Sissy’s cage as a form of protection for Deaton. Today the pups were being released back into the wild. Charlie immediately dashed from the cage and into the woods without so much as a glance towards us. Sissy’s cage was opened up next and she followed her brother as soon as she was allowed to. The whole time I grasped Malia’s hand; the both of us too afraid to let go of the other.  
“There they go,” she said voice full of pride as Sissy and Charlie disappeared from our view. A tear had slipped down her cheek and I reached up to wipe it away. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I buried my face in her hair in an attempt to hide my own tears. Deaton and Scott gathered the cages and placed them in the back of the truck. As they walked past us, Deaton placed a hand to my shoulder.  
“You guys did beautifully. I have faith that Charlie and Sissy will do well on their own.”  
I had to force myself to nod at the vet before he gave my shoulder one last squeeze and placed the cages in the back of his truck. The rest of the pack soon gathered around Malia and I; each of them offering encouragement and praise. It was what we needed to hear, but it still didn't replace the empty feelings in our hearts.

******

“You kids doing alright,” asked Dad later that night. Malia and I were currently lounging around in my bed. Neither one of us not knowing what to do now that we didn't have the pups and frankly feeling just a little bit depressed.  
“Yea Dad, we’re fine,” I whispered so as not to wake Malia. She had finally gone to sleep and I didn't want to wake her.  
“Well, I ordered a pizza if you guys were hungry. I know neither of you might feel like eating but I just thought you guys could use it.”  
“Thanks Dad.”  
He gave me a nod before walking out and leaving us alone once again. I turned back around so that I was pressed up against Malia with her arms around me and allowed sleep to overcome me. When I had finally woken up, it was to a plate of pizza and Pepsi on the counter next to my bed. My stomach growled reminding me that I hadn’t eaten at all today.  
“Morning Sleepy-head,” said Malia from her spot at my desk as I sat up.  
“It’s five o’clock in the afternoon,” I said  
“I figured you needed the sleep.”  
I nodded before grabbing the plate from the counter and just looking it not really knowing what to say.  
“How you doing,” I asked eventually.  
“Honestly,” she started before joining me on the bed, “Not too good. You?”  
“Yea. The same.”  
She shifted to where she was sitting behind me and had her arms around my middle with her face buried in my neck. I leaned myself into her touch and placed my hand on her arm before kissing her cheek.  
“We had to let them go. It was the right thing to do but I still feel like a part of us is missing,” I whispered to her. She nodded into my neck with a sniff.  
“Yea I know me too.”  
We stayed like that for the rest of the night. Neither of us moving or saying anything. Just touches for comfort and the promise of not leaving each other.

*******

“Maybe we should have a baby,” said Malia one morning as we moved around the kitchen preparing breakfast. It had been a few months since we released the pups into the wild and we still haven’t gotten over it. I paused in flipping a pancake; never more thankful that my dad wasn’t here to hear this.  
“A baby,” I asked  
“Well…t..that’s only if…if you want to.”  
After placing the pancake on a plate with some of the others, I braced myself on the counter top. A baby? Us have a baby? Sure I had thought about a few times, maybe more since releasing Charlie and Sissy, but I never thought to voice it. Here was Malia, the love of my life, telling me that she wanted to have a baby with me. But, we’re still kids. We just got out of high school, we shouldn’t be thinking about starting a family right now. I looked over at her to see her picking at a loose string of her hair. She then turned to me and I smiled at her before pushing off the counter and going over to kiss her.  
“I would love for us to have a baby together,” I told her taking her hands in mine. She smiled back a me, “but I think we should wait a few years.”  
She stopped smiling and let go of my hands to lean against the table before letting a tear slip.  
“Baby, we just released Charlie and Sissy into the wild. I get that it’s causing you to have a bit of empty nest syndrome, because it’s doing the same to me, but just because we miss them doesn't mean that we should just jump on in and have a baby. We need to heal from this, we need to finish our education and we need to figure out if this is something that we really really want. Plus I kind of want to marry you before getting pregnant.”  
She looked up at me with hope in her eyes.  
“You want to marry me,” she asked  
“Well yea. I mean…I figured the mother of my children should be my wife too. Don’t you think?”  
She nodded before pulling me to her before kissing me and laughing into the kiss. I smiled into the kiss as I dropped down to my knees and taking her hands in mine.  
“So heres my promise to you. I promise to one day marry you, I promise to make you the mother of as many children as you want and more importantly I promise to always be there for you and to always love you with all my being.”  
She laughed a wet laugh full of nothing but emotion and love in her eyes.  
“And I promise you the same. To marry you, make you a father, to be there for you and to love you.”  
We shared a smile before sealing our promises with the one thing that’s sealed many deals long before this moment. We sealed our promise with a kiss.


End file.
